


Sunrise

by MJ Valentine (Maxie_Miaou)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxie_Miaou/pseuds/MJ%20Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece I wrote about two of my ocs with the prompt of sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse what little French there is, it's been years since I took French. I don't think I messed up too badly if at all, but you never know.

If you can make it to the edge of the east island of Metal Peaks, you can witness the sunrise over the lake that separates them from the rest of Askor. Beau has witnessed it a few times and thinks its one of the most beautiful things hes ever seen, but since he and Remy live in West MP, he doesn't often get to see it.

It's about an hour and a half before sunrise when Remy finally gets off work and he finds Beau waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought you had the night off," Remy said, a confused look on his face.

"I did, but I want to show you something," Beau said, grabbing Remy’s hand and leading him towards the sea sub station that leads to East MP. If they get there quick enough, they should make it in time for sunrise.

"Where are we going, Beau? What do you want to show me so badly?" Remy asks once they're on the sea sub. His arms are crossed and theres bags under his eyes from lack of sleep over the recent case he's been working.

"You'll see," Beau says. He's smiling brightly and the energy seemingly radiating off of him almost makes Remy forget how tired he is.

When they reach the station in East MP, Beau takes the stairs up to the city 2 at a time. When Remy gets up the stairs, Beau grabs his hand and practically runs to the other end of the island. It's the early morning so there aren't any cars on the roads to worry about.

They get to the spot as the sun starts to rise and Remy is doubled over trying to catch his breath. Beau puts his hand on Remy’s back and points with his other hand saying "Look."

Remy does look and is speechless. The sky is beautiful shades of yellows and pinks and oranges as the sun slowly rises, reflecting across the lake. "C'est belle, Beau. Merci," Remy says when he finally finds his words, although not in the language he was intending, but he has little control over that since he always reverts back to French when hes really tired.

Beau turns Remy towards him and leans down to give him a small kiss before leaning back a little and staring into Remy’s sleep deprived eyes. "Happy anniversary, Remy."

**Author's Note:**

> Just some things for context:  
> -This takes place in my fictional world of Iaethea, in the country of Askor and the city of Metal Peaks, which is made up of four islands connected by underwater subways.   
> -Remy is the assistant to a PI detective who has his office above the bar where Beau works as a bartender.


End file.
